


Please Let Us Be Together

by ThatRandomAwkwardPerson



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Acceptance, Homophobic Two-Bits, M/M, Maybe Kinky?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We'll see when i get there, sex in later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ThatRandomAwkwardPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooooooo Ponyboy and Johnny start a relationship,and the gang doesn't know for a few peaceful hours.But seeing how everybody is nosey one by one they figure out.Will all of them agree with it though?</p><p>Sorry....i suck a summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together At Last

Johnny's P.O.V:  
Today was the day.Today I'm going to tell Ponyboy how I feel.I don't know how ill do it,I want it to be romantic but not over the top sappy romantic.As I quietly leave my house not to wake my sleeping parents,if that's what you want to call them.The only reason I'm not waking them up is so I can leave without a bruise today.Anyway when I'm finally out on the sidewalk I see the one and only  
"JOHNNY!!!!"He slurred.  
...Two-Bit Matthews...  
"Hey Two-Bit,how are you?"  
"I'm good,just a little tipsy.Ima head to the Curtis's and probably pass out.What about you?"  
"Same as you,except in not flat out drunk!!!"  
"Me???NEVER!!!!...Oh who am I kidding!?!?!Hahahahaha!!!!"  
"...Weirdo..." I say as we get to the front of the house.He opens the door and lets me in,as soon as I'm in,he slams the door shut and heads to the couch.  
"DONT SLAM THE DOOR!!!!"Ponyboy yells.  
"...errrrr sorry,it was Two-Bit?"I say debating whether or not to say anything.  
"Oh hey Johnny!I already knew it was him,it happens every morning." He says,showing his beautiful smile.  
"Hey Pony,I was wondering I you would,ummmm go to the lot with me for a little while"I ask more then awkwardly.  
"Ya,Darry and Soda spread left.Let me leave a note for Two-Bit though since hes suppose to be watching me."He says grabbing a pen,paper,and tape.  
"All done,lets go!" He smiles as he tapes the note on Two-Bits head.I smile back and we head out the door.We finally get to the lot and sit down.Ponyboy shivers,because as usual he forgets a jacket and its only 8 in the morning.  
"Pony do you want my jacket?"

Ponyboy's P.O.V:  
"Pony do you want my jacket?"Johnny asked amused.  
"Uh...no thank you,you need it" The truth was,I wanted to cuddle up next to him,but I knew that would never happen because Johnny's straight.If you haven't figured it out,I like Johnny...a lot.  
"So Po-Pony,I-I need to tell you something..."He says lightly blushing.  
"Ya Johnny,whats up?"  
"Ummmmmmm...it might be easier to show you..."He says blushing a little bit more.  
"Ok..." I say,my mind going to dirty places of where it could lead.  
"Close your eyes" He says quietly.  
I close my eyes and wait for something to happen.Then,I feel a light pressure on my lips and know its a kiss so I start kissing back,excited that this was finally happening.After a good 10 seconds we split and stare at each other.  
"Johnny,I -I like you" I stutter unsure I should tell him.  
"Well Pony thats good,because I like you too"He say with that beautiful loving smile.  
"Well the,Johnny Cade will you be my boyfriend?"  
"YES YES!!!!"He yells happily!!!  
Then we both lean in for another passionate kiss.  
Now all we have to worry about is when and how to tell the gang...


	2. Telling Soda and Steve

Ponyboys P.O.V.:  
Omg I cant believe me and Johnny are finally together!!!This is the best day ever!!!Now I have to figure out who's homophobic in the gang and who's not...fun.Welp,lets start with Sodapop,if he doesn't accept me then I might cry,I look up to him so much,ok here wake go.  
"Hey soda?" I say as o walk into the house.  
"Ya Pony"He answer from the couch.  
"Can I ask you a few things?"  
"Sure,what for?"  
"Nothing really,just kinda bored"I lie easily,sometimes its scary how easy it is for me.  
"Ok,shoot"  
"Ummmmmmmm how old were you when you had your first girlfriend?" I ask.  
"9 years old with Elizabeth Maryweather"He answers daily.  
"Ok..." Just then Steve walks in,ok I can do this,two in one,right?  
"Hey Steve!!!"Soda says happily.And for some reason I think I see a light blush on steves cheek,maybe its just my imagination?  
"Hey soda"Steve sits next to soda and just looks down,ok this is weird...  
"Anyway..next question.Um who was your first crush" I ask ignoring steves present.  
"Alex Dorm"He answers not paying attention to me anymore.Ok fine,now lets mess with him a little.  
"Who was your first boyfriend?"I ask,trying to not laugh.  
"Steve" He answers then looks at me horrified as if he just realized what he said.  
"WHAT!?!?!" I may or may not have screamed  
"Dang it sodapop now hes gonna tell everyone!!!"Steve says  
"...Sorry...it kinda slipped"He said blushing and looking away from me  
"Well...i wasn't expecting that,but its a good thing I guess" I say happy because now I don't have to be so afraid.  
"Whys that?"Steve asked and Johnny just so happens to walk through the door.  
"Well,Johnny can you come over here?" I ask and he nods and walks over here.  
"What's up?" He asked confused.  
"Can l tell them?Please???" I basically beg.  
"Hm,I suppose so if you really want too"He says.  
"YAY!!!Ok soda,Steve dont tell anyone buuuuuuut me and Johnny are together!!!"I say excited  
"I knew it!!!You owe me $30 Steve!!!"Soda yells.  
"Ya ya,here you go" He says hand Soda the money.  
"Wait you bet on us?!?!?What the heck Soda!!!"I say tring my best not to laugh  
"Your not mad are you soda?"Johnny asked scared  
"No,Johnny I trust you with my brother more then anyone"He says smiling  
"Ya Johnny,we love you both no matter what"Steve says also smiling.  
Well this went better then I expected!!!! :)


	3. Im Screwed

Johnny's P.O.V:

(Later,as in like 10 P.M.)

I'm so happy right now!!!I cant believe it,not only do Soda and Steve accept us,their also DATING!!!!This...is...awesome!!!I was sitting on the couch with Ponyboy when he suddenly got up.

"Well,I got to go to bed.You wanna come Johnny?" He asked as if it were nothing.

"Ya,sure just let m-" I began until

"HELL NO!!!!" Soda screamed

"Awwwwww why not soda???" Pony asked pouting

"Ponyboy Curtis,I know what things can go on in the bedroom and I do not need to walk in on that" He explained more calm

"But where will he sleep?" He asked trying to get his way

"On the couch" He simply answered.

When Pony finally gave up he left to his room,all we heard was his light footsteps and then the soft click of a door.

"Sorry Johnny,nothing against you but you know how it works with that" He said.

"It's cool,I get it Soda"

"Alright well,I'm heading home,good night love" Steve says before pecking Soda on the lips and leaving out the from door.

"So...wheres Darry?" I asked trying not to be awkward

"At work still,hey Johnny I don't know when you'll tell Darry bu-..."

"Tell Darry what?" Darry asked as he walks in

...Oh shit!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,I know its been forever but I've been studying for the State fast coming up...hey at least in updating now,right?


	4. Damn It Sodapop

*Johnnys P.O.V.*:

"Tell Darry what?" Darry says as he walls in  
...great...I'm dead...

"Ummmm hey dar bear,how was work?"Soda asks,trying to change the subject before it can start.

"Sodapop Patrick Cutis don't you dare try to change the subject on me,what are you not telling me???" Darry says taking another step toward us.

"Well you see...-" suddenly he gets cut off as ponyboy walks out in nothing but a big shirt and his boxers...damn it pony you made this a lot harder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ponyboy do you know what their not telling me?" 

"Nope,well I'm going back to bed night every-"Pony cant finish before Darry cuts him off.

"Your in on this too Pony?!?!?What the hell are you not telling me?????"Darry basically yells getting frustrated.

"Ok John-"

"Steve and I are dating" Soda jumps in before pony could finish 

"What?When?Why?And why did you hide this?!?!?!?!?!" Darry had a look of hurt,confusion,and anger on his face as he spoke and he goes on  
"Sodapop you know I wouldn't have cared why didnt you tell me???"

"Because I was scared,I don't know how you'd react..."

"What else is there?"Darry all of a sudden asks after a little while of silence.

"What do you mean?"Pony,Soda and I ask

"What else are you hiding"It wasn't a question,it was more of a tell me or your all doomed like thing

"Me and Johnny are dating Darry" Ponyboy says unable to form a lie fast enough so he just goes with truth.

A look of shock just crossed his face (O.O) and it all went silent...


	5. ...

I

_**"Ponyboys P.O.V"** _

 

Silence was all you could hear for the first few minutes as Darry looked at us.Thinking about what his next move should be.

 

All I knew was I was gonna be dead by morning.I don't know if Darrys slight anger from before will help make any decisions or if he'll just not care like with Sodapop.

 

Finally the man spoke...

"No.Absolutely not." He stated flatly

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO???"I scream,wanting...no needing to know why

 

"You're too young,you don't know anything yet about this kind of thing Pony" He explains

 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME DARRY!!!NO THERES ANOTHER REASON SO JUST SPILL IT!!!" I again scream,not caring of the later consequences

 

"Ponyboy Curtis don't you dare raise your voice at me again" Darry warns

 

"Then explain the entire reason why or so help me next time I leave in not ever gonna come back!!!" I threaten,glaring at him as I speak

 

"Ponyboy its not tha-" He tried to say before I cut him off

 

"No!!!Don't you dare try that with me!!!Explain why I'm being told no!!!The whole reason!!!!" I say,done with being treated as a child.

 

"*Sigh* Ponyboy listen and listen...Dally is in love with Johnny and is willing to do anything ti have him.And you know Dally .Whatever he wants...he'll get."

 

I looked at Darry confused...did he not know???...Should I tell him???

 

You see Dally actually was in love with Darry.One night I woke up after a nightmare and saw Dally sleeping on the couch...lets just say he was having a VERY pleasant dream.If you know what I mean ;)

 

I looked at Darry and thought back to the look he had when he said about Dally liking Johnny...he looked sad.Almost lost in a way.

 

"Darry..." I say

 

"What Pony?"

 

"You know Dally-" the door slams open all of a sudden

 

""Dally what?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...


	6. What do we do now

_***Still Ponyboys P.O.V.*** _

Shit!!!!Of course he HAD TO WALK IN AT THIS MOMENT!!!!!

 

If I tell Darry now Dally will kill me...

 

Buuuuut if I don't tell Darry he won't allow Johnny and I to be together...FUCK THIS SHIT SUCKS

 

"...Johnny and I were asking Darry if we could hang out with you" I lied quickly

 

Dally look me up and down.Trying to figure out if I was lying.I swear it felt like daggers to my soul with the glare I was getting

 

Mind you while this was going on everyone else in the room was dead quite.Just waiting to see how this would end.

 

"Alright,that's fine by me.Lets go you two" He says while walking out the door.

 

We walked for a bit and finally reached the empty lot.

 

Dally quickly spun on his heels to face us and whispers almost threatening to us

 

"Now why is the real reason y'all were talking about me?"

 

.....SHIT......

 

"We told Darry that Ponyboy and I were a couple.Darry thought you liked me so he doesn't want us to be together" Johnny spoke up

 

"That man is as blind as a bat.Alright,i don't care if you two are together.Not my favorite thing but I'll live with it.But Ponyboy you hurt johnnycakes in anyway,shape,or form I will kill you" Dally states,then starts walking towards the house again.

 

We follow,bit I have a bad feeling about going home...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who keep reading this!If you have a suggestion or just want to comment please do :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,I'm Rosie,and I'm new to Archiveofourown!!!Soooooo this is my first fanfic thats like this,and sorry of its bad.But if you could tell me how to improve it, be awesome!!!Thank you for reading my story so far!!! :)


End file.
